Unintentional Lies
by Warlordess
Summary: PG-13 just in case. My second AAML! It's a one shot and sad at the begining, but the end is very good I swear! Try it and then PLEASE, REVIEW ME! I'll go nuts if I don't get anything on this!


Ash: 16/23

Misty: 17

A/N: This is a one-shot AAMRN. I hope you enjoy it.

_______________________________________________________________________________

" I swear. I love you, and I'll never leave."

Misty swore those words of what seemed like truth, right in Ash's face. Ash should have known of the lie that forced them apart...

**Unintentional Lies**

The young man looked upon the land around him.- or rather it was half land and half water.

He was standing at the edge of a river, one that brought excruciatingly sad and depressing waves of emotion to his heart. He couldn't help being betrayed, especially by someone whom he thought he loved.

He sighed and looked towards the left side. They're sat a large boulder, with a pole in front of it. There were roses and carnations everywhere. And at the end, there was a small tomb stone. It read a name that could only make things worse right now. The man, or more commonly known as Ash, walked toward it.

" H-hey Myst... It's been a while." He said, " I know that I haven't visited you lately, but it's been hard. A five whole years, gone. And you know what? Heh, I can't stop thinking about you and remembering the pain you put into my life. It was hell... You know? The whole accident. It was n-never meant to happen! You should be here! With me... W-we should be standing here together. You lied! Do you know that?! You said you would never leave me! I-I don't care how much you meant it! You lied, and that broke my whole life apart!!! Y-you meant more than anything..."

Ash broke down and cried. He stayed hunched onto his knees, then took a shuddering breath. 

_He never noticed the angel whose wing's rest upon his shoulder._

______________________________________________________________________________

* Seven years before-hand *

Young Ash of sixteen stepped off the stage, and approached the back doors ( which were swarming with reporters, I might add), heaving a sigh. His ever-faithful Pikachu stood on his shoulder. Trying to push through the crowd, Ash felt his space grow short because of the microphones in his face. Many questions were forced to be answered. Ash didn't notice his long time friends Misty and Brock nearby.

" Mr. Ketchem, how do you feel now, after your victorious battle against your opponents, the Elite Four and Mr. Gary Oak, who happens to be your longest rival, I see?"

_Ah, of course,_ Ash thought to himself_, the old 'hows the feeling of victory getting to you' question, eh? Oh well._

" Well, it really doesn't feel that special to me. Just like a large gym battle. Winning isn't that important to me."

Misty, who was indeed watching from nearby, smirked. 

_That's funny, Ash. The only things I see you care about are training your pokemon and winning badges. That's why I like you, a lot._

A few other questions were made a point to him, but he either avoided them or gave a gruff answer. A much more sensitive query came up next.

" What do you think, Mr. Ketchem, will happen to your social life? Say with your special friends?"

_Uh oh. I never thought of that. I know they won't be able to stay with me, will they? And Brock and Misty will have to--_

Ash was brought out of his thoughts by another sensitive question.

" What about more important relationships? Say with a girl friend? Do you have someone special with you right now?"

Ash thought about it. Right then, he couldn't think of anyone as special as Misty.

" Well, I have someone on my mind, but nothings happened yet. In fact she's always been there for me, and I hope she always will. We've been friend's for-forever, really. She's special, one of a kind.... No more questions, please. I have to move along."

Ash kept moving forward, heading once again, toward the exit. What he met there was a sight for sore eyes.

Misty had her face in her hands, and was shuddering as though she was crying. Brock was standing over her, trying to soothe her. He looked up as Ash approached, and rushed to pull him over.

" Wha-what happened?" Ash asked, genually confused.

" Something you said. She took it the wrong way..." Brock muttered to him.

" Huh? Wha'd I say? Tell me! I can't stand to see her cry."

" You said you had someone you like-love- whatever. Misty took that a little harshly."

" But-- It's her! I mean why would she care?!" Ash looked at Misty as she quit crying long enough to speak. 

" Ash, I have a confession. I'm sure it's too late now to matter... But, I-... Well, let's just say that we've been together for a long time and I've grown fond of you. Really fond. So what I want to know is, Who is it that you like?"

( Obviously she didn't hear the part ' But-- It's her!' That Ash stated just now.)

" Uh-- Do I have to answer? That's a pretty big question..."

" Ash, just think of me as a reporter. One answer, that's all I ask."

" ........"

" ASH, ANSWER ME!!! GOD DAMN IT ASH!"

" Misty-- I can't, I just can't."

" Who-then, may I ask-has been with you longer than me?"

" No one..." Ash muttered.

" Precisely! So--- so, um... Wait, what did you say?"

" You're right Misty. No ones been here for me longer than you. Don't you get it?"

" But, if that's what--- You mean--?"

" Uh huh, Misty forgives me. Uh-- I gotta go." Ash turned around to leave.

" Ash, wait!" Misty called.

" Misty, I never meant to pass your limits. It was bad enough that I stole your bike and dragged you on this stupid dream journey... Now, I'm afraid its gotten worse. Misty, at first I have to say, I didn't like you very much. You seemed to be mean spirited and insulting. It took me awhile to accept that you're constant yelling and name-calling... Everything that makes you, you... was your own way of coaching me, of being there to help make me the greatest Pokemon Master. And I know that I said that was my dream, but... I've gotten another one. 

"You know how people fight their whole lives trying to reach a certain goal? That's what I expected my life to be like. But here I am, Pokemon Master. I've reached the title many trainers can only dream of. But that's just it. Now that it's over, my life's got nothing to look forward to. I've accomplished everything I wanted. Or I thought I did."

" Ash..."

Ash wrapped his arms around Misty, and continued talking.

" Misty, I just have to say... You've been the best thing that's ever happened to me... Do you know that? And I've looked at you forever as a special, one of a kind friend... But you mean more than that now. My new dream, it has everything to do with you. I just want to be there for you, from near or far. If you have to leave, I hope to see your name at the top of the list, next to mine."

" Ash..."

" Misty, you need to know, I love you. You mean more than anything to me. You thought that I only cared for pokemon, well eat your heart out..."

Ash pulled her close and kissed her lightly on the lips. For those few seconds lights flared inside their hearts and nothing could feel better to them. Ash pulled away from her.

" I just have to say, I've wanted to do that to you for so long. I love you Misty, I'll understand if you want to leave me, slap me for harassment, or give me a concussion with your mallet... I'm prepared for what will happen, anything at all."

Ash shut his eyes, preparing for the final blow. To his surprise, Misty threw herself at his chest and cried into his shirt. He hesitantly put his arms around her again and waited for a response from her. There was none, except the tears washing onto his shirt.

_Okay, so I was prepared for anything except that._ He thought to himself.

Misty looked up and whispered in a hoarse, tear stained voice, " I love you too, Ash. To long. I've waited to long to say that."

They moved close to eachother again and met the sparkling feeling in their hearts.

_And I wasn't prepared for that either... Oh well,_ Ash thought again.

Brock blushed deeply from seeing such a sight from his long time friends, and turned the other way.

" I think I'll just avert my gaze, right now..."

But it didn't matter. He didn't even think they heard him because they were so entranced with what happened. The couple broke apart.

" Please don't leave me, ever?"

" I swear. I love you and I'll never leave!"

_Okay, so maybe being a Pokemon Master wasn't my greatest dream, but it did lead up to helping it come around in the end._

*** Two years in the future ***

It was a chilly day in late October. Young Poke-Master Ash Ketchem walked home with his new and only girl friend Misty Waterflower. Over the last few months their relation had blossomed drastically ( Though nothing BIG happened). Their hands were folded in eachothers, fingers laced. Nothing could be better for them. Suddenly there was a loud clash of thunder and it started to drizzle.

The couple didn't take it seriously, and continued walking in peace. The rain slowly turned into a raging storm, so they had to rush to the safety of a public city bus stop. That's where the horror began.

Ash and Misty sat down to rest from the ten-minute run (of course nothing could be closer!). There only seemed to be one other person waiting for the bus. That one was all it took. The shadowed figure made to his feet and approached them, slowly.

Suddenly he grabbed Mistys wrist and spun her around with a small knife-dagger-and placed it to her chest.

" All right you! Give me your duo or the girl get's it!!!" He was definitely speaking the truth and pushed the knife a little harder into her chest to add some emphasis to his statement.

She made a small squeal of pain and looked at Ash to hear his decision. Really she didn't want to die, but Ash had everything in his wallet. Extra cash, credit cards, his deed of acception for being the Pokemon Master. If he gave that up for her then he would have to start all over again to regain his role. She didn't want that to happen to him, just so he could save her worthless life! His happiness was much more important than hers, at least to her it was.

But even as she thought this Ash was pulling all of what he worked for out of his pocket. She tried to yell " No!", but that would get them no where. Ash was reaching to put everything into the thugs hand, when--

He whirled around and grabbed the arm holding Misty to him, giving her time to escape. Ash pulled the knife from his hand and threw it to Misty to hold out of reach. It ended up having the guy in the place Misty had been in, minus the knife to his chest ( Ash isn't like that! You know it, I know it!). Ash suddenly felt the guy take something out of his back pocket. He loosened his grip on him to see what it was but the man took the opportunity to shift away. He turned to Ash, holding up a gun.

" Rule number one to a theft-gone-wrong: Always have a back up plan!!! I'll be seeing you in the after-life, or not!" He pulled the trigger and ran. From then on everything was in slow motion.

... The bullet rushing toward him...

... Misty making the hardest decision of her life...

... Running to Ash...

... Pushing him away...

... Ash's life crashing to an end, seeing Misty upon the ground with a bullet in her chest...

Ash stood there in shock. She took it.... Misty took the bullet.... Misty Waterflower saved his life, AGAIN.

" Misty!!!" Ash yelled, running to her side in an instant. He saw her wince, heard her now ragged breathing.

" ... Ash... You okay..?" She said.

_Am I okay? She's laying on the ground, bleeding from a bullet wound that was for me, and she asks if I'M okay? Hell, no! My life is ending before my eyes! How could this happen?!_

" M-Misty, do you know what you just did?" Ash asked.

" N-no,... but f-from the look your....giving me, it must be bad, heh...Uugghhh..." She winced in pain again.

" You-- How could you?!"

" Ash, my life was... nothing of importance... I had no dreams, no talents that made me special... You, you're worth living as a human... You have a meaning. Do you even know what You... do for people, half the... time?" She waited for an answer. All she got were a few tears and a shake of his head.

" Misty, the people could get another Pokemon Master. I'm one candidate in a million. You... No one could ever find another Misty Waterflower...." He finished.

" Ash, ... continue your dream... take care of my Pokemon.. and break this to my sisters slowly and quietly.... They go over the deep end when... a boyfriend leaves.... What would they do if you yelled that their sister was...gone..." Her breath started to catch in her throat, " Ash, keep your dream and be happy, or I'll feel like I died in vain... Bye Ash..." 

And that was it. Nothing else happened, nothing moved or spoke. Only heart-wrenching sobs were heard through the area made by a Pokemon Master who felt he lost everything in the time-span of five minutes.

_It's all my fault... All my fault. She took the bullet. I should have given the man everything I had on me.... I can never get past this.... She died for me... She-she's dead... All gone.... All my fault... It's-_

" My fault... You hear me Misty? This wasn't supposed to happen... We were supposed to be here together... To continue our life together... Till the end..."

He carried her body to the Police Station and talked to Jenny, who then filed a report.

He then walked home, still trying to figure why he was the one who was walking, talking, thinking, still alive...

* Present Time *

Ash looked down at the grave again. He sighed and started to bring up the on-going conversation.

" Misty... They-the police- they never caught him. And you don't know how much torment I wanted to put him through for taking you away from me. I have nightmares sometimes, stupid I know, but they repeat everything that happened that night... And it tears me apart, now that your gone... forever." He reached up to his lips, brushed them with his hands and put them down again, " These lips were kissed by yours. That was the only feeling that was hard to forget. After you left, I never kissed another girl again.... GOD DAMN IT! Misty why did you break your promise?! Why did you even say that you'll never leave and then go and take a bullet, one that was meant for me? I don't get it! No way that night should have even taken place..."

Ash kneeled beside the grave and looked at all of the flowers. A single daisy, violet, and lilly were placed next to a large mallet ( that was actually the pole sticking out of the ground). Everyone who came here knew what that meant.

" Yeah... Mist, I told your sisters best I could, but they were as devestated as I was at seeing your body pale and still. Everyones cried dozens of times, even Gary! And Team Rocket even came to bow a couple times. Oh, what a sight... Heh.... Rudy had his fair amount of tears as well. You know, I may not like him, but he really did care about you. He even tried to comfort me, for heavans sake..."

_The angel above him moved closer and you could see the sun shining on bright flame red hair. Her cerulean blue-green eyes glowed softly and emotionally in the wind..._

" I'll never forget what you did for me, saved my life... Gave yours for mine. I swear that I'll keep my dream for your sake..."

There came a small wiggle from his pant belt (pokeballs) and a small noise from his backpack made everyone-or Ash- know that something was their.

" Oh, everyone must want to say hi... Come on out!"

The little round devices that were causing the shaking popped open and something in his bag exploded out of it. Now there were a clear dozen pokemon on the ground. Bulbasuar, Charizard, Meganium, Tyflosion, Pikachu (of course), Feralgator (sp?), and on the other side, Togetic, Golduck, Seaking, Politoad, Kingdra ( evolved form of Seadra), and a new pokemon that was made for a new friend right before Misty died, a Marril.

They all moved closer to Ash and the grave and bowed. They each said their respects in Poke-language and Pikachu and Togepi laid a flower and something else down. A rose and ash. They stepped back and bowed again with the others, then disappeared into their pokeballs.

Ash got up to leave, but turned around once.

" Well, Misty... I guess this is good bye again..." Then he continued to walk.

_The angel beat her wings and approached him, laying a kiss on his lips. She felt a wonderful feeling of love and binding torward him at this moment._

Ash hadn't gone more than four steps when he felt a tingling sensation on his lips. He tried to keep going, yet the touch was so familiar. He felt a soaring sensation in his heart. One he hadn't felt in five years...

" Huh, Misty?!" He half-yelled.

_An image of love and kindness with flare red hair and light periwinkle blue eyes materialized in front of him.... Misty,.... She was back..._

Ash felt his mouth drop open as he gaped at what was materializing in front of him... The red hair... Blue eyes... Familiar smile playing across her lips. Yet there was a new attraction. Placed upon her back were two feather white wings. She giggled a bit, continueing to stare at Ash for his understandable reaction ( What would you do?).

" Mist-- Wait! Who- what- when- who- how???"

She walked to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He stared at her in shock.

__

Okay... Misty is dead. She's dead so she can't be here... Yet I see her unmistakable figure in front of my face... What the hell is going on?!

" Let me tell you", The girl-Misty said. Ash jumped in shock. She could read his mind!" How did you--? Wait! First question, Are you who I think you are?" Ash waited silently for an answer.

The girl gave a mocking thoughtful look then smiled at him.

" Who do you think I am?" She said playing the mocking smile of Misty Waterflower across her face.

_That smile... But it can't be, she's -Misty- she's dead!!!_

" Your right, Misty Waterflower is dead. Or, atleast her body is... Should the angel form of your special girl explain, or should she leave? Hmm?"

Ash couldn't believe it. Misty was dead. So how was it that she was here right now? Only one way to find out.

" Explain." Ash said as more than a command than a request.

" Fine by me!" She smiled again, then began.

"Okay, first I should say why I'm here. I came to warn you... I've spoken to Johovah, and he said for me to take this chance to tell you, he's disappointed in you. Come to think of it, so am I. We both would have thought that me saving your life would give you the chance to start over. But your slacking off. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean there is no one else out there for you. I gave my life for you to be happy, not so you could mope around till the day you die. Get ahold of yourself, Ash! I-or rather- my body may be gone but Misty Waterflower's soul is going nowhere... So try and be happy, OK? You keep living like you are now and the lord will take your body faster than he intended. We gave you a gift. A second chance and we don't you to live it like this... So what question do you want answered next?"

" Well, how are you here? If your body is gone then how are you visible to me?"

Misty shuffled a bit before answering.

" Actually, I have you to thank for that, Ash... Just now, did you feel me kissing you? A tingling, fimiliar feeling on your lips?"

Ash nodded and waited for her to continue.

" Ash I'm sorry, but for you to see me, I had to take some of your life force energy to become visible to the naked human eye. Theres no problem is there?"

Ash shook his head no.

" I would gladly give half my energy if it meant you could come back... But I'm almost positive that can't happen, can it?"

Misty shook her head and said, " Ash, I'm sorry. Believe me, I asked. This is only for temporary amounts of time, and can only be done a temporary number of times... You should know though, I never left you. I've been here watching you for years, ever since my death. I saw you battle your pokemon to keep the title, I cheered when you won. I even saw you training my pokemon for me. Are they okay?"

" Yeah, thier fine. They only trust me though, because I was a special friend of you. They knew they could trust me... So, what's it like for you, up their, I mean?" He pointed a finger to the sky.

" It's alright... I've seen my parents. They love me of course. OH! I just remembered. Your dad, hes up their too. He told me to tell you hi for him."

Ash could almost feel tears coming to his eyes. He wiped them away before they could start to trickle down his cheek and glanced at Misty again. He yelled when he saw that she was growing fuzzy around the edges of her angelic form.

" Mist! You're-you- Whats happening?"

" I'm afraid my times almost over. Ash I want you to know, I'll always be here for you. I said I would never leave you, and I didn't. I don't plan to, not any time soon. And when your time comes, we'll see eachother again... I have to go, come here."

Ash approached her and she drew her slender arms around his shoulders to hold him close.

" Ash, can you kiss me? Just one last time?" She asked as she started to cry herself.

" Gladly", Ash bent low and kissed her. The old feeling returned and they both felt the heat leave their flushed faces as they pulled away.

" Ash, I still love you. I hope that I won't be seeing you soon though. Keep up yourself okay? Don't give up on life just because I'm gone. Remember, I'm not. I love you, and as I did before, I swear I'll never leave... Do you believe me this time?"

Ash nodded as he saw her form disappear. He smiled and she did back before she completely vanished from his gaze.

But Ash knew better. He knew that as she said, she was watching him. He knew she was right next to him, holding him to her even if he never felt it. As he started walking back to his house, he swore he heard her sweet voice say, " I'm right here with you. I'll never leave."

But when he turned around, nothing appeared to him. He remembered something and ran back to her grave. He took his hat off his head and placed it on top of her trademark mallet. He bowed in respect and walked home.

She said she would never leave him, and now he believed her.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I hope you like it. If you do, then review! If you don't, well, I still want you to review! Tell me what I could do to make it better, OK?


End file.
